In Kibum's Short Time
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Hanya apa saja yang dilakukan Kibum diwaktunya yang hanya sebentar itu/"Kyuhyun, pabbo."/"Aku tidak berencana bunuh diri."/"Enam hari lagi."/"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"/SJ FF/KiHyun brothership.


**Title :**

**In Kibum's Short Time**

**Rated :**

K+

**Genre :**

Supernatural, Angst, Brothership (bisa reader pikirkan sendiri)

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

**Disclaimer :**

Mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri.

(Khe pinjam nama saja, tapi kalau mereka dikasih ke Khe, pasti Khe terima dengan senang hati)

**WARNING!**

Cerita aneh, death chara, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD sangat perlu diragukan

**HAPPY READING^_^**

Untuk pertama kali namja yang selalu ceria dengan berbagai tingkah usilnya terlihat begitu rapuh dan bagaikan tubuh tak bernyawa. Hanya duduk diam bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Terkadang cairan bening akan turun dari kedua manik coklatnya yang tampak memandang kosong. Ya, dia menangis.. menangis dalam diam karena memang tak pernah terdengar isakan darinya. Ketika dia lelah, dia akan tertidur. Ah, entahlah dia tertidur atau tidak, yang jelas dia memejamkan matanya meski tak pernah lama. Begitu dia membuka mata dia akan tetap seperti itu dan itu sudah berlangsung selama tujuh hari sejak kepergiannya.

'Cklek' pintu kamarnya yang tak pernah terkunci kini terbuka. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak memandang sendu putranya. Beliau mulai berjalan menuju putra tercintanya. Seakan tak merasakan kehadiran orang lain dalam kamarnya, namja itu tetap terdiam. Sang ibu mulai mendudukkan dirinya di samping putranya. Mengelus rambut almond dan juga punggung putranya seraya membisikkan kata-kata permohonan, "Chagi, sampai kapan mau seperti ini? Eomma yakin Hyungmu tak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Eomma tahu kau sangat merasa kehilangan, eomma juga bisa merasakannya. Tapi, ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Tuhan sangat menyayangi Hyungmu melebihi kita. Kita harus merelakannya. Jangan seperti ini terus, Chagi."

Perkataan sang ibu terasa bagaikan angin lalu bagi namja itu karena dia tak pernah mendengarnya. Sang ibu terus mengelus putranya dan berharap ada tanggapan darinya, namun namja itu hanya diam dan diam hingga tiba-tiba tubuh itu melemas membuat tubuhnya limbung ke arah sang ibu dengan tangan yang terkulai dan kaki yang lurus dengan sendirinya. Sang ibu langsung merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dan mulai melihat wajah putranya yang terlihat mengenaskan, kulit yang memang dasarnya pucat terlihat lebih pucat dan juga matanya yang terpejam. Apakah dia tertidur? Tidak, dia tak akan tertidur dengan ekspresi seperti orang kesakitan, akan lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa namja itu pingsan.

Melihat putranya tak sadarkan diri sudah merupakan hal biasa bagi sang ibu karena memang setiap hari hal itu akan terjadi. Jika kalian menganggap sang ibu tak merasa khawatir, kalian salah. Meski terbiasa namun sang ibu tetap merasa khawatir, bagaimana tidak khawatir jika kini dialah satu-satunya putra yang dimilikinya. Hal yang bisa dilakukan sang ibu hanya menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga itu dan berakhir dengan infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tangan sang putra. Namun hal itu tak akan bertahan lama, begitu sadar sang namja akan mencabut infus itu secara paksa. Sakit? Pasti rasanya sakit, namun itu tak akan seberapa dengan sakit hati karena kehilangan sang kakak yang sangat disayanginya meski sangat jarang sang kakak menanggapi dirinya. Sepertinya dia sangat berambisi menyusul sang kakak dengan bunuh diri secara perlahan. Kenapa tidak sekali tebas nadi saja, bukankah itu lebih cepat dan tak perlu merasa sakit terlalu lama? Baginya menikmati sakit itu menyenangkan.

"Kyuhyun, pabbo."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tujuh hari terakhir, namja itu mengangkat wajahnya mendengar namanya di panggil meski dengan embel-embel 'pabbo'. Bukan tanpa sebab hal itu terjadi, bukan karena namanya terpanggil, namun karena suara itu adalah milik orang yang sangat disayanginya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, bukankah hyung tersayang Kyuhyun sudah meninggal, lalu bagaimana dia bisa memanggil Kyuhyun. Mudah saja, setiap orang yang meninggal tak akan benar-benar menghilang. Roh mereka akan ada di sekitar kita hingga 28 hari setelah kematiannya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari bumi ini. Hanya dengan memotong waktu dibumi hingga separuhnya roh itu bisa menampakkan dirinya pada satu orang yang diinginkannya. Itulah yang terjadi, 28 hari dan 14 hari akan terasa sama saja karena mereka hanya bisa melihat orang-orang yang telah di tinggalkannya. Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka mempersingkat waktu dibumi namun bisa bicara dengan orang yang masih hidup. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hyung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan mata tanpa berkedip. Bagaimana tidak seperti itu jika Hyung yang dianggapnya tak akan pernah kembali tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tersenyum begitu indah. Bahkan selama hidup dia tak pernah menunjukkan senyum itu. "Kibum Hyung," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun, dan diapun juga mulai mengukir senyum.

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh, Kyu pabbo," kata Kibum yang telah mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi datar khas Kibum.

Bukannya menghilangkan senyum yang kata Kibum adalah senyuman bodoh itu, Kyuhyun malah melebarkan senyumannya. "Tuhan, jika ini mimpi jangan biarkan aku terbangun. Biarkan aku tetap melihat Kibum Hyung ada di hadapanku," kata Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti meracau.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan senyum bodoh itu."

"Hyung, kau bicara padaku lagi?" kata Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu. Kibum memang sangat berpengaruh bagi Kyuhyun.

"Mau bicara dengan siapa lagi, Kyu pabbo? Hanya ada kita disini," kata Kibum bosan.

"Mungkin kau bicara dengan setan sepertimu?" kata Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Kau menyebut Hyungmu setan?" kata Kibum sambil menggeram.

"Ne, bukankah Hyung sudah meninggal? Pasti Hyung memotong waktu Hyung dibumi, benar 'kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah mendengar mitos itu, tapi ku kira itu bohong sebelum Hyung ada di hadapanku."

"Terserah saja. Ehmm, Kyu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau mengurung dirimu dikamar ini tanpa makan dan bicara, hanya diam seperti itu?"

"A-aku.. A-aku.. hanya merasa sedih," kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berlebihan. Semua orang pasti akan mati, kau harusnya juga bisa menerima kenyataan itu, Kyu," kata Kibum ketus.

"Hyung.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Menurutku kau seperti berencana bunuh diri secara perlahan. Apa aku benar?"

"Aku tidak berencana bunuh diri," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergerak gelisah.

"Benarkah? Apakah orang akan bisa terus hidup tanpa makan dan hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya?" Kibum kembali berujar dengan dingin.

"Hyung..."

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kyu. Setelah kepergianku seharusnya kau bisa menghibur Eomma dan Appa. Bukan malah menjadi beban mereka seperti ini. Aku juga tak menginginkan mati lebih dulu dari mereka, Kyu."

"A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Hyung. A-aku.. hanya.." kata Kyuhyun terbata sambil menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Minta maaf pada mereka sekarang."

"Hyung?"

"Cepat minta maaf atau aku tak akan muncul lagi."

"Baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Dia tak ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dari Kibum. Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan segera berdiri. Namun karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya berputar, pandangan berkunang-kunang dan berakhir dengan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kibum tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dia bukan manusia lagi, dia tak bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya.

Tak berapa lama dari itu, sang ayah ingin melihat keadaan putranya karena saat ditelpon istrinya bahwa Kyuhyun pingsan lagi, beliau masih berada di kantor. Namun saat membuka pintu kamar putranya, beliau malah melihat putranya memejamkan mata dengan posisi tubuh miring dan kaki separuh menggantung di tepi ranjang. Jangan lupakan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terdapat noda darah yang mulai mengering karena pencabutan infus secara paksa. Beliau tak akan memanggil dokter lagi karena nanti pasti Kyuhyun akan mencabut infusnya lagi. Beliau hanya membenahi posisi putranya.

"Appa tahu, kamu pasti sangat tertekan dengan ini semua, tapi kamu harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau capai, chagi. Appa harap kamu kembali bersemangat," kata sang ayah sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Lihatlah Kyu, semua menginginkan dirimu kembali seperti dulu.

"Yeobo, kau sudah pulang?" Eomma Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat suaminya sudah ada di kamar putra mereka. Sepertinya beliau tidak tahu bahwa sang suami telah pulang karena sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"Ah, ne."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Wajahmu terlihat sedih," tanya sang istri khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya tingkah nakal putra kita saja," kata sang suami sambil mengukir senyum tipis.

"Astaga, dia mencabut infusnya lagi?" pekik Eomma Kyuhyun, "Hah, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk kesembuhannya?"

"Hah... Entahlah, kita bicarakan nanti saja," kata Appa Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Engh..."

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyunnie chagi," kata sang Eomma menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Eomma?"

"Eh?" kedua orang tua itu berseru kaget. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun membalas ucapan orang tuanya seminggu terakhir.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Kyu? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya sang Appa.

"A-aniya, aku hanya.. Nggg.. lapar."

"Aigoo, baiklah akan Eomma ambilkan makan untukmu."

"Kyuhyun Kyuhyun, kemana saja kau selama ini, heum? Appa sangat merindukanmu."

"Mianhae.."

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Seharusnya aku bisa menghibur Eomma dan Appa saat Kibum Hyung meninggal. Bukan menjadi beban lebih bagi kalian. Aku tahu kita sama sedihnya, tapi aku malah membuat kalian semakin bersedih."

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Appa sudah merasa bahagia melihat Kyuhyun telah kembali."

"Mianhae.."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa Eomma ditinggal?"

"Bicaranya nanti lagi, ya Eomma. Kyu sudah lapar."

"Salah sendiri tak mau makan selama seminggu."

"Ehehe.."

Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Ah, kemana Kibum pergi? Oh, dia tidak pergi. Dia hanya berdiam diri di sudut ruangan memperhatikan keluarganya. Sesungguhnya dia juga menginginkan bergabung bersama mereka. Tapi, siapa dia, dia hanya roh. Dia sudah meninggal. Dia tak bisa dilihat. Dia sungguh iri melihat itu semua. Saat mereka tertawa tanpa kehadirannya, dia merasa dilupakan. Daripada semakin iri, lebih baik dia jalan-jalan saja. Menemui teman sesama roh lainnya.

Setelah acara makan itu, orang tua Kyuhyun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk istirahat. Walau bagaimanapun juga kondisinya masih lemah meski terlihat sangat ceria.

"Hyung? Kau ada dimana?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Hyung, aku sudah minta maaf pada Eomma dan Appa. Bagaimana?"

Kembali hening.

"Hyung apa kau belum puas dan tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Hyung, kau dimana?"

Tak mendapat jawaban membuat Kyuhyun kembali terpuruk. Lihatlah, betapa labil bocah ini. Padahal Kibum hanya ingin jalan-jalan dahulu. Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Kyuhyun terpuruk, tapi Kibum malah melihat teman-temannya sedang saling bercanda. Hal itu membuat Kibum ingin berlama-lama bersama teman-temannya dan melupakan Kyuhyun untuk sejenak. Tak tahukah kau bahwa Kyuhyun masih menantikanmu?

Keesokan paginya Kibum kembali ke rumahnya saat masih menjadi manusia. Tujuannya hanya untuk menyapa Kyuhyun. Tapi yang dia dapat adalah adiknya yang masih tertidur. Jadi dia harus membangunkannya.

"Kyu bangun! Hei, bocah! Cepat bangun!" teriak Kibum. Dia tak bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun, jadi dia harus berteriak agar makhluk itu bangun.

"Nggh.. sebentar Eomma.." kata Kyuhyun yang masih menutup mata. Dia masih enggan untuk bangun. Maklum ini masih pukul 6 pagi, biasanya dia bangun setengah jam lagi.

"Bodoh! Aku bukan Eommamu!" teriak Kibum lagi. Terlihat tidak biasa 'kan? Memang author menginginkan hal itu #plak.

"Ah, Hyung? Akhirnya kau datang," kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, dan begitu tahu itu Kibum dia langsung bangun. Dia kira Kibum tak akan mendatanginya lagi.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang akan muncul kalau kau sudah minta maaf pada Eomma dan Appa."

"Tapi kemarin saat aku memanggil Hyung, Hyung tidak muncul. Ku kira Hyung marah padaku."

"Benarkah? Kau memanggilku? Ah, mungkin kemarin aku masih jalan-jalan dengan mereka."

"Mereka? Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Bukankah kau tahu aku ini sekarang apa. Tentu saja aku bersama roh lainnya."

"Wow, ternyata setan juga punya teman, ya? Ku kira Hyung sendiri," kata Kyuhyun kagum. Dia tak menyangka roh macam Kibum punya teman.

"Tentu saja aku punya teman. Hei, Kyu.. kau tak ingin sekolah?"

"Malas, ah.. enak juga di rumah ngobrol sama Hyung."

"Kau harus sekolah, kalau tidak aku akan pergi," Kibum mulai mengancam lagi. Dia disini untuk membangkitkan semangat Kyuhyun lagi, bukan untuk memanjakan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, Hyung jangan pergi. Aku 'kan masih sakit, jadi di rumah dulu saja, ya?" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk. Dia ingin berlama-lama dengan roh Kibum karena sebentar lagi Kibum akan benar-benar pergi.

"Cih, sakit apanya? Apa kau tak merindukan teman-temanmu? Aku rasa mereka menginginkan kehadiranmu diantara mereka."

"Kangen juga sih, tapi aku ingin bersama Hyung. Sekolahnya besok saja, ya?" Kyuhyun merajuk lagi.

"No.. no.. no.. no.." kata Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyungie~" kata Kyuhyun dengan manja dan jangan lupakan puppy eyes yang bagi Kibum sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku pergi sekarang kalau begitu," ancam Kibum yang mulai terbang untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan pergi, baiklah aku akan sekolah," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Bagus."

"Hyung~, nanti temani aku berangkat, ya?"

"Apa kau ingin dikatai orang gila?"

"Tentu saja tidak, lihat saja nanti. Aku mandi dulu, Hyung."

"Hah, dia mau apa lagi, sih?"

"Pagi Eomma, pagi Appa."

"Eh, Kyu? Kau sekolah hari ini? Apa sudah sehat?" tanya sang Eomma yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

"Asalkan kau tidak memaksakan dirimu," sahut sang Appa.

"Tentu saja."

"Ya sudah, makan sarapanmu," kata Eomma Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sarapan Kyuhyun.

"Biar nanti Appa mengantarmu," kata sang Appa saat Kyuhyun akan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Mwo? Ah, jangan Appa. Aku akan berangkat sendiri."

"Wae?" tanya Appa Kyuhyun

"Aku sudah lama tidak jalan ke sekolah, jadi aku ingin jalan saja."

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar sehat," sahut Eomma Kyuhyun.

"Eum!" hanya itu yang terdengar dari Kyuhyun karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Setelah sarapan, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Sekalian mengajak roh Kibum ke sekolah.

"Hyung? Kau dimana? Ayo berangkat," kata Kyuhyun sambil membereskan buku dan memasukkannya ke tas.

"Apa?" terdengar suara datar dari sebelah Kyuhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan roh Kibum.

"Astaga Hyung, kau mengagetkanku. Meski kau setan, muncullah dengan wajar. Jangan tiba-tiba disampingku."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Ayo temani aku," kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang headset di kedua telinganya. Lalu dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan diikuti roh Kibum. "Eomma! Appa! Kyu berangkat!" teriak Kyuhyun. Dia malas ke dapur untuk berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati!" sang Eomma juga menjawab dengan berteriak.

"Ini rupanya rencanamu. Kau menggunakan headset biar dikira kau sedang menelpon seseorang, padahal aku ada disampingmu."

"Ne, jenius bukan?"

"Biasa saja."

"Yak! Hyung! Pujilah adikmu yang jenius ini."

"Tanpa dipujipun sudah terlihat 'kan?"

"Ah, Hyung~ kenapa kau malu memuji adikmu sendiri?"

"Kalau kau dipuji terlalu banyak, yang ada kau malah makin besar kepala."

"Hehe.."

"Kyu?"

"Ne?"

"Seharusnya kau tadi berpamitan dengan baik. Kau harusnya mendatangi mereka, bukan berteriak seperti tadi."

"Ah, mianhae.. tak akan ku ulangi lagi. Hehe.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil cengar-cengir gaje. Untung tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka.

"Hah, kau ini."

"Hyungie~"

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan Hyung akan disini?"

"Enam hari lagi."

"Secepat itukah?"

"Memang, kau mau sampai kapan?"

"Ehm, ya setidaknya lebih lama."

"Seharusnya masih ada waktu 20 hari lagi. Tapi karena aku ingin kau bisa melihatku, waktuku berkurang separuh."

"Kenapa Hyung ingin aku bisa melihatmu?"

"Aku tak ingin kau bersikap seperti seminggu kemarin. Aku tak ingin Eomma dan Appa semakin sedih. Cukup kematianku saja yang membuat mereka sedih."

"Hyung.. Mianhae.."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku, Kyu. Cukup melihatmu kembali ceria itu sudah sangat membuatku senang."

"Baiklah, jika Hyung menginginkan hal itu. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Hmm.. sekolah yang rajin, ne! Aku tak bisa selalu disampingmu, aku juga punya urusan lain."

"Ne, sampai jumpa di rumah, Hyung."

"Ne."

Mereka berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun dan Kibum saat masih hidup. Kyuhyun sungguh merasa senang bisa berangkat sekolah dengan Kibum. Yah, meskipun hanya rohnya saja. Saat masih hidup, Kibum sangat enggan berangkat bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang lebih suka jalan kaki dan Kibum yang benci berkeringat, itulah alasannya.

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyuhyun buru-buru untuk pulang. Entah kenapa dia yakin Hyungnya sudah ada di kamarnya. Bahkan sampai di rumah dia juga membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dia tak peduli dengan ibunya yang akan berteriak, karena jujur saja itu sudah kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Namun itu untuk alasan berbeda. Biasanya dia membuka pintu dengan kasar karena ingin cepat-cepat main game, tapi kali ini dia ingin bertemu hyungnya.

"Hyung? Kau sudah ada disini?" kata Kyuhyun saat memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau bisa melihatku, Kyu. Kenapa masih tanya?" jawab Kibum sweatdrop. Kyuhyun memang telah kembali sepertinya.

"Yah, mungkin saja aku salah lihat. Mataku 'kan minus, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tasnya.

"Terserah."

"Hyung, temani aku main game. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak menyentuh game," kata Kyuhyun antusias. Sepertinya tujuan Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar adalah ini.

"Aku hanya akan melihatmu, aku tak bisa menyentuh apapun, okay?"

"Ne."

Kibum sungguh merasa bahagia melihat sang adik begitu ceria. Dia merasa berhasil dan tak sia-sia dia memotong waktunya di bumi ini. Kibum juga merasa sedikit menyesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa saat dia hidup dia tak pernah benar-benar memberi perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa baru sekarang dia ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia. Tapi, bukankah penyesalan selalu berada di akhir. Mau bagaimana lagi, semua telah terjadi, dia telah mati dan tak akan hidup lagi.

Jika biasanya mereka yang menyesal menginginkan mesin waktu, tidak bagi Kibum. Memang sudah saatnya dia meninggal. Untuk apa melawan takdir, bukankah kematian selalu menghinggapi setiap makhluk hidup. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, dan itu semua akan terjadi.

Saat-saat terakhir Kibum di dunia ini terasa begitu berarti bagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Hingga sekarang, tibalah hari terakhir Kibum di dunia.

"Kyu?" kata Kibum membuka pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Dia tak menyangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan kini dia benar-benar harus berpisah dengan Kibum.

"Kau tahu 'kan, hari ini adalah hari terakhirku."

"Ne."

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Tetap jadilah Kyuhyun yang ceria. Kini hanya kau putra Appa dan Eomma. Jangan membuat Eomma dan Appa sedih dan kerepotan. Buat mereka tetap tersenyum. Jangan memaksakan diri, karena aku tak lagi bisa mengingatkanmu untuk istirahat. Jangan takut gagal, semua pasti ada jalannya. Jangan bersikap ceroboh sepertiku. Buatlah kenangan indah bersama orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan kau sayangi. Itu yang kuinginkan darimu."

"Ne, aku berjanji," jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Seorang laki-laki tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya. Pegang janjimu baik-baik hingga saatnya kau menyusulku kelak," kata Kibum sambil terus melangkah mundur.

"Pasti."

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga."

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum dan bersama dengan hilangnya dia.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menangis terisak. Semenjak kematian Kibum, Kyuhyun hanya menangis dalam diam dan itulah yang membuat dirinya semakin sakit. Namun kini dia harus berubah untuk bisa memenuhi janjinya pada Kibum. Dia tak ingin membuat orang lain sedih, dia harus membuat semua orang bahagia dan dia harus sadar bahwa tanggung jawab Kibum kini juga ada padanya mengingat Kibum tak akan ada disisinya lagi.

Kibum, pengorbanan waktumu telah berhasil. Di waktumu yang singkat ini kau telah bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula. Kau hanya perlu menunggu Kyuhyun menepati janjinya dan juga menantikannya menyusulmu kelak.

**~END~**

Beginilah hasil pemikiran otak Khe yang lagi cerah. FF ini adalah re-make dari cerpen discontinue Khe yang Khe buat sejak masih kelas 7 #parah. Padahal hari ini sudah pengumuman kelulusan dan Khe sangat bersyukur bisa lulus dengan nilai yang meski tidak sempurna tapi sudah sangat baik. FF ini Khe buat sebagai perayaan kelulusan, tapi nggak tahu kenapa yang keluar malah cerita setan nggak jelas yang menyedihkan ini.

Ini semua fiksi, jadi jangan percaya dengan mitos yang katanya pernah Kyuppa dengar di atas.

Okay, maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu semua hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan author. Maaf juga bila typo's bertebaran. Ngetiknya buru-buru, nggak diedit lagi dan saya tidak mengikuti EYD yang berlaku. Terakhir, RnR please?

Thank you^_^


End file.
